Dragon Ball AC!
by Gurren Lagann - Koichi Izumi
Summary: The Story of Kin, as he makes his way through the DBZ World. OC/OC, no major changes to canon. Updated every other saturday.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball AC!**

 **Prologue:**

 **As Fate Would Have It**

Planet Sho

On a small farm on the nature planet of the fighter race Shonians, located in the east quadrant of the galaxy, there were two boys and a baby girl who arrived here in space pods. All of which seemed to be crying. A farmer of the Farmer Race of shonians, that were also strong, had found them. The old farmer had walked up to them, and said in a soothing voice, "Hi. I'm Diammu, and I'll take care of you from now on!" With that, he saw the names tagged on the girl and the boy. Letas and Celler. He noticed that the other boy didn't have one. He chuckled. He had already thought of a name to name the boy. The name of his son, who was KIA. Kin. "Let's go home, Kin, Celler, Letas. I'll tell you all about your new home." Diammu said, soothingly. The crying stopped. The two boys appeared older than the girl. Diammu, picked them up, put some sheets in a large basket, than placed each one in. He vaporized the ships, in case their leader wondered what the ships were for. Diammu turned his yellow eyes to the kids once again, as he walked back to his farm. He had finally noticed their tails. "That's…Different."

 **8 Years Later**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Diammu: 8'500**

 **Letas: 405**

 **Kin: 380**

 **Celler: 119**

 **Puns:**

 **Letas – Lettuce**

 **Celler – Celery**

 **Diammu – Diamond**

 **Kin doesn't have one, because he was named by Diammu, and not the saiyan parents. Well he was, his name was Orach, from Orache. Please R &R! Will most likely be updated on Dragon Ball AC Saturday, along with SAO Beind updated on SAO Sunday, and Fairy Tail being on Fairy Tail Friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball AC!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **8 Years Later**

Kin dashed through the streets, looking for his friend Toma and his sister Casava, who preferred to be called Kireina. Kin is ten, he has silver glossy hair that was naturally black. He has peach skin and feminine face features. It was weird since he was male. He wore a pale blue shirt under his white sweater. He was wearing a silver necklace, he was also wearing a black glove on his right hand. He wears black jeans that are accompanied with black shoes. Kin eventually found them, due to their tails. Apparently, around the time Kin and his siblings were found by Diammu, a Shonian named Opula found two others with tails. Luckily, he took them in and raised them.

"Yo-hi!" Kin greeted loudly, as he ran towards them. Toma had black messy hair with black eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans and shoes. He also had pale skin. Kireina was wearing a dark green shirt. Her black eyes and hair where the only thing black she had. She was wearing faded skinny jeans with flip flops. She had very, very feminine face features. Her black hair with white ends was put up in a ponytail. Her skin was peach, unlike her brother's.

"Yahello, Kin!" Kireina said to Kin, using her own greeting as Kin had. Toma had not noticed Kin as he was too busy picking out non-bruised fruit from the fruit stand. Kin now noticing this after he had waved to Kireina, decided to bop Toma on the head. Toma grumbled and looked at Kin.

"Don't do that! It hurts!" Kin smiled, about to make a retort.

"But I like making you get hurt." This resulted in them playfully bickering, while Kirieina just sighed. After they stopped bickering, they began to walk back to the farms.

"Diammu is still on a expedition." Kin said, informing the two siblings.

"Yeah, so is Opula. They said it would only be a week!" Kireina complained, frowning. Toma just sighed. "They'll come back, won't they, Kin?" Kireina asked, her eyes pleading for him to say yes. Kin could of said I don't know, but as he looked into her eyes, he thought otherwise.

"Yeah." Kin answered, quick and short, but it was enough to please Kireina. The two continued their walk until they reached Kin's house.

"I wonder what Letas and Celler are doing," Toma said as the three walked into the house. It appeared Letas was watching TV in shorts and a black shirt. Celler was probably in her room. "Hey, isn't it you and Letas' birthday next month?" Letas nodded from the couch.

"Yeah! We'll be turning eleven!" Kin said, excited at the topic. Toma nodded.

"Good! Cause I wanted to get you guys-!" Toma was cut off from a massive explosion. Everyone in the house ran to the window. As they peered out, they could see that the city was already half-destroyed! Celler tugged on Kin's sweater.

"What is happening?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Kin was too shocked to answer, that's why he was glad Letas was here.

"Everyone get to the forest!" Letas ordered, and grabbing Kireina and Celler's hands, Kin sprinted through the house to get out. Once Kin did, he looked back to see if Toma and Letas were following. And they were. Kin quickly snapped his back to in front of him, and continued his sprint. Celler was gasping for breath, once they arrived deep in the forest.

"The cabin is ahead," Kin managed through breaths. He had never ran so fast and he was pretty sure he defeated Diammu in speed just now. He told Kireina to take Celler to the cabin, and Kireina took Celler on a mediocre run. Kin looked behind him. Toma and Letas ran beside him. "They're focusing on defeating the Shonians from other cities and countries." Toma informed. Kin smiled.

"Let's get to the cabin." Kin wheezed and the two nodded, before they jogged to the cabin.

In the cabin, Kireina and Celler were sitting down at the table. Kireina was comforting Celler, while Kin fell onto the floor.

"So tiring." Kin said.

"What was that?" Kireina asked Toma, who shrugged. Letas looked at all of them. Fear was implanted in all their eyes, even Kin who rarely got afraid of anything. He sensed that Kin was struggling to stay awake.

"Kin. Go to sleep. If anyone comes, we'll handle it." Letas ordered, his face stern. Kin tried to get up and say something, but Toma put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him reassuringly. Kin nodded and fell asleep. "Kireina, we'll need your help too." Kireina nodded.

 **Two Hours Later**

Kin had finally woken up, he noticed that Celler had fallen asleep and Kireina, Letas and Toma were extremely focused. "Anyone invade?" Kin asked Letas sleepily. Letas shook his head no. Toma also shook his head no. "That's good." Kin heard footsteps. "Someone's coming, and he doesn't smell like a shonian." Kin whispered. He looked at the three in front of him. They nodded, than he did. He'd attack them with a ki blasts, and if that didn't kill him or knock him out, they'd shoot ki blasts at him. The soldier opened the door, kin aimed for his heart, and put his hand on it. He concentrated his ki, and a blue ball appeared, embedded into the soldier, killing him. Toma glared at Kin. What Kin just did was risky. Letas shook his head. "At least I did it!" Kin said, sharply. He shut the door. Or rather, he tried too. It was then he sensed it. It was enough to make Letas' eyes widen. Toma wasn't even looking, but it was enough to make him tremble in fear. Kireina was also trembling. Kin, was staring right at it, in front of it. He was in the overwhelming face of power, too scared to do anything.

"Saiyans?" The thing asked, surprised. "Guess I'll make them troops." Kin was too shocked to even register him properly. All he knew, that the power had hit him in his stomach and he saw black.

 **On one of Frieza's ships.**

"You mean to say that there was more Saiyans, Vegeta?" Nappa exclaimed in shock. Vegeta nodded.

"Don't you see their tails?" Vegeta said, and Napped looked at the five kids on the ground. They were unconscious, and wouldn't be awaking any time soon.

"Yes. Yes I do."


	3. Six Years(Explosion Sub-Arc: Namek Arc)

**Dragon Ball AC**

 **Chapter 2:**

A Future Awaits

 **Six Years Later**

 **Kin's P.O.V**

The nerve of Raspberrie! All me and Kireina were doing was training. He was lucky we were just foot soldiers and he was a captain!

"Why is he so annoying?!" I grumbled, heading back to my quarters. I had gotten used to not seeing Letas around, he was made captain a few weeks ago and got his own little troops to manage. These last six years were hard, from being hit by extreme power to being sent to this place. We met Frieza, and his power instantly made us cower in fear. We started as simple cleaners, and earned our way to measly foot soldiers. Either way, we were always bossed around by higher ups, especially Raspberrie. We held in the urge to blast him to bits after we passed him with our Power Levels being 3458, and 3447. Toma, however, was stronger than I was, and Letas was so much stronger. I noticed Kireina didn't respond, her looked was clouded. I looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" Sometimes, Kireina would experience pain in her stomach.

"When Raspberrie was scolding us, the pain in my stomach increased. Drastically, and I can still feel the aftermath of it." She quickly, explained and I gave a scowl. It was to Raspberrie, and I was too kind to get mad at my friends. I was about to speak, when the loudspeakers cut me off.

"Will Kin Dura and Toma Shiru please report to Frieza's office immediately. Will Kin Dura and Toma Shiru please report to Frieza's office immediately."

"Huh?" I said, whirling myself in the direction of Frieza's office. Kireina simply walked off, she was distant since Letas left three weeks ago. When we were brought here, her personality only changed a little, but when Letas left, she was completely traumatized and her personality altered a lot. She was no longer cheerful, but cold, distant and plain blunt. Toma appeared and tapped me on the back, signaling for me to go. I nodded and went along with him in the corridor. "What do you think this is about?" I slowly asked, sounding each word as if they were something precious about to be stolen.

"Uh, promotion or were changing posts. That's all he ever calls us for. Though, he had always joked, if it was considered a joke because of his always humorless laugh, about us switching posts." Toma explained his answer, which made my body turned immediately turned stiff.

"Switching p-posts?" This topic always scared me, and since Letas left, it made it even more scary; mostly because I couldn't bare the thought of leaving Kireina all alone. We had reached Frieza's office, and we took a deep breath before opening it and heading over to Frieza.

"Uh, hello Lord Frieza." Toma greeted, looking pretty nervous. As was I…

Suddenly, laughter filled the room. Dry, humorless laughter. It was Frieza.

"No need to be so nervous. You are just getting a promotion." I was shocked, happy and sad. My mouth formed a small smile, and my eyes dulled. I think a few tears dropped down. Toma was blatantly shocked, but Frieza was focused on my expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, even though he genuinely did not care. It was then, Toma noticed me. I was already torn apart by my emotions, but I managed to wipe the whole thing of my face.

"Nothing," I said quietly, and Frieza nodded.

"All right then, well, Kireina can be a Private Lieutenant of Kin," We nodded, and I felt relieved, and was we walked throughout the door, I heard something that I could only here.

"You'll have to kill Raspberrie for the spot, Kin." I, however, did not reject.

Tomorrow, I'd have to kill my most hated person.

 **A/n: Super small, working on a completely different story while one other goes on shut down.**


End file.
